Media cleaning problems are common in printing systems. Paper or other media, whether in the form of cut sheets or webs, may require cleaning before printing on its surface. Accordingly, related art cleaning systems are designed to remove fibers and dust on, for example, paper webs as they are fed from rolls into printing presses or other machines that require a clean paper input, before printing on the web. Related art media cleaning technology may use stationary mechanical brushes for cleaning input media to be printed. The mechanical brushes may be used in combination with a vacuum and/or air jet for removing loose fibers and dirt from media prior to printing thereon.